The present invention relates to a compartmented container and, more particularly, to a compartmented container for simple, sanitary independent dispensing of more than one liquid from one container.
At present, carbonated beverages are commonly dispensed in one, two and three liter containers. Once these containers are opened and beverage is withdrawn, the remaining carbonated beverage loses carbon dioxide and simultaneously taste quality deteriorates. Usually the entire beverage is not consumed at one sitting. A first drink of the carbonated liquid can be satisfactory but subsequent drinks can be flat and tasteless. Even if a beverage is not carbonated, taste is compromised once a container is opened. A compartmented container can provide a selection of small quantities of different beverages, each sealed and dispensed separately so freshness is maintained and more than one beverage choice is available in one container.
In addition, compartmented containers provide a means for sanitary beverage drinking. Water bottles are commonly used at sporting events to carry water for thirsty athletes and onlookers. Sometimes, individuals will share a water bottle. A water bottle can become a vector for disease transmission. By providing a compartmented bottle with individual compartments that can accept separate drinking straws, disease organism transmission is minimized. Accordingly, in the present invention, means are provided for individual and selective easy opening of container compartments. When one compartment is opened, another compartment remains closed keeping an enclosed beverage free of harmful organisms. In addition, in the present invention, sanitary means are provided for two or more individuals to drink simultaneously from the same container without the risk of transmitting disease organisms to each other.
Multi-compartmented containers are not unknown. Many such containers exist with a variety of drinking and closing means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,000 teaches a multi-compartment container, each compartment having an individual outlet port. The present invention has a single outlet port for all compartments making pouring of a beverage a simple task.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,550 teaches a compartmented container, the compartments sealed and opened by rotatable cover alignment. In the present invention, compartments are simply opened by seal removal, usually a foil seal is lifted and peeled back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,052 teaches a two sided baby bottle with stopper insertion means to close one side while the other side remains open for fluid flow through a nipple. Continued use of the stopper causes stopper wear and tear so that eventually the stopper closure may not prevent fluid leakage.
Additional compartmented containers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,074,414; 5,492,244 and 5,765,725. None of these containers have a simple means for container sealing and pressure retention nor do they have a method for allowing sanitary simultaneous drinking by more than one user.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-compartmented container with simple opening means to one compartment at a time, each compartment containing a quickly usable amount of beverage.
Another primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-compartmented container, each compartment containing a beverage for simultaneous sanitary use by more than one user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multi-compartmented container that keeps one beverage sealed and pressurized while another beverage is consumed.
The foregoing objects and advantages are achieved in one embodiment by having a multi-compartmented container with a neck portion multiple openings, the openings sealed with removable foil seals and secured with a screw type cap, a shoulder portion extending from the neck portion and a body portion extending from the shoulder portion. The shoulder portion with the body portion define side walls that terminate in a body portion bottom wall. An inner surface of the side walls defines a cavity partitioned by a plurality of dividing walls into a plurality of compartments, the walls providing leak proof and pressure tight separation of drinkable liquids.
Sports motifs can be illustrated on the compartmented container front wall. Sports team members can select compartment containers with illustrations depicting the team members"" sport. Fewer containers will be needed since more than one team member can use the same container.